A King's Rule
by Ironictw2st
Summary: In a world filled with gods, devils, and angels, in its constant life, one unexpected person can shake it up, forcing those unchanging being to change. That one person can be dealt a shitty hand, by the person who put him there, with his hand dealt, a stranger from another world will try to deal it to others. (Being Rewritten as Stagnating Winds)
1. Prologue

**AN: this idea came to when reading a bunch of different self-inserts, that were pure pleasure reads, now I wanted to make a self-insert, that had real value, but I couldn't do it. So I decided to partly follow a route of a pleasure read and real plot and character development. Some characters will be OOC, I will try to have all characters stay true to their original self. One character will be drastically different, it will be apparent who it will be, and how they are.**

_—Line Break—_

Prologue

Beep Beep Beep

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. It was strange, I have never set an alarm clock before, it was always my mother waking until I moved out and was able to wake up at any time, due to my job.

I moved my hand to the clock hitting it. I was always too much of a strange person, an otaku. I loved anime too much, that I started to read mangas then when another void entered me, I read the light novel. It was always a joyful time when a volume release and then it got animated.

I got up from my bed, groggy. Anime, Manga, Light novels have always been my lifeline, so much, that I moved to Japan, and started to write my own Light Novel. My family members thought of me as the black sheep of the family. I never really cared what they thought, I wanted to follow my dreams. Becoming a famous novel writer.

God, why am I reminiscing about my past, I have never done this. I found my answer in the bathroom. I moved myself to the bathroom, like a routine. Entering it, I flipped on the lights.

Every novel I read, I had no problems with, until I watched and then read Highschool DxD. The character felt two-dimensional, the main character felt as he never deserved the power he got.

Rubbing my eyes, I stared into the mirror. The author most likely wrote as a pleasure read, but I couldn't, I like development. I glanced at my brown spik- huh, brown, my hair was black. I glanced down towards my face, it was that of Issei, a character I hated.

I mused to myself, that this was a dream, and moved to pinch myself when I saw, a burn mark on the my-Issel's right arm. I didn't know what to think of it, so I went to pinch myself.

Ow.

"This is real," I tested out my voice. My voice was foreign, it sounded close to his Japanese voice actor but almost slightly deeper. It was lucky that I spoke Japanese along with English, in my previous life. My previous life, I'm already thinking of that as a past experience. I chuckled.

I smiled, at least I could make this life interesting, Gods, Devils, and Angels. All the things you could find. It should be fun for once, an uncharacteristic grin forced its way onto my face.

"Issei, it's the first day of your second year, you don't want to be late do you," I was brought out of my thoughts by a voice who I presumed to be Issei's mother. The first problem I will encounter is that I have no memories of Issei's life, and I only watched up to the Excalibur Arc, and read the rest, unluckily the author hasn't finish it, so I will be going into uncharted territory.

I quickly began to take a shower, I grabbed one of Kuoh Academy uniforms, putting it on, I ran downstairs. Entering the living room, I found Issei- eh my mother and father eating breakfast. I had to prepare myself to respond to and use Issei's name.

"Morning dear, your food is on the table," Is- my mother spoke. I walked over to the table, where I saw pancakes, and h- my father reading a newspaper. He smiled at me, then spoke "Issei, we are going to have a man to man talk if you don't get a girlfriend by the end of this year,"

I smiled nervously, I was never good around women in general, I always kept to myself. I nodded, I didn't trust myself to speak. From how he spoke, it seems that this was a daily occurrence. I began to eat.

"Thank you for the food,"

"Issei, honey, remember your sister will be visiting us," I almost choked on my food, Issei never had a sister. I continued to eat normal, nodding to my mother.

I finished my food, I automatically walked over to where Issei's bag was. It seems like the routine was engraved in his body.

"I'll see you," I quickly said, as I walked out of the house. Both my mother and father looked at me worryingly. I closed the door, and let my body direct me to the school.

"Fuck, I'm still awkward," I mumbled as I walked, I pondered, maybe this wasn't the same DxD as the original one. There were too many possibilities to go through, but I had to shift into 'strategist' mode.

Step one was to finish this school day without drawing the attention of the devils and any other beings hidden in the school. Step two was determining if I had sacred gear, Boosted Gear. Depending on that it would branch on into two different directions.

I hauled myself, when I heard a scream, I look around for it. I spotted the source, it was three men and a schoolgirl, the girl being Akeno Himejima. I looked away, pretending not to hear anything, and kept walking, as I walked away, I turned back catching her glaze, she looked disappointed.

What, should I help her, what could I, a human do to help a devil-fallen angel. Anyways I never cared for any of the characters of this world. I never cared for others, they were always too caring.

From behind me, I heard who sounded like one of the men scream, "You bitch, what did you do to my men," I kept walking, not caring. Screams filled my ears, I ignored it and kept moving.

I stopped in my tracks when I remember that this Issei had a sister, so they most likely went to the same school, I began to speed up my walking. This was another obstacle to come across, one I had no idea how to deal with.

I spotted the school gates, with the student council president, Sona Shitori. I moved into the schoolyard paying no mind to her, she did the same to me.

Peering through the classroom door, I saw an empty seat in the back of the room. Walking towards it, sitting down.

"Class, settle down, " the teacher walked in, slamming a binder down on his desk. I pulled out a notebook and began to follow the teacher.

—Line Break—

I closed my notebook, I picked up my bags and headed for the cafeteria. When leaving, I spotted a young girl with black and red hair, standing with a girl the same age as me, she had long blonde hair with a sizeable chest.

My eyes widened when I spotted two more familiar characters. They weren't from Highschool DxD but RWBY, why were they here on Earth and not Remnant. I cut my gaze from them when I got caught by Blake. I blushed and moved away, they were more beautiful in real life than in the animations.

I moved myself to a seat, near the door and wall, positioning myself opposite of the window. I glanced over my class, before class started, I spotted the two friends of Issei, it seemed they weren't friend of hi- me. Another head I spotted was Yuuto Kiba, or at least a female version of him.

I let out a sigh, I hoped that this wasn't going in direction I thought, the harem route. I liked the harem route if the characters were built enough for it, but most times they were forced, why date someone who looks like they are forced, why date multiple people like that. Unless you were a sick bastard who liked that.

I shook my head, as the teacher walked in, and the realization set in, I would have to retake school. My face formed into a frown, inside I began to stress, In my previous life I barely passed school, with C and B.

I quickly moved into the cafeteria, grabbing my food, then moving outside to a shaded area. My face was composed, while my mind overclocked, why were characters from RWBY here? If Issei had a sister, where was she? Is Rias watching me?

I snapped out of my thoughts by the whispers of my classmates. "Come on, Its the Grimm Squad, they transferred in," A male student who I didn't recognize, ran pass.

"The Crimson Princess, The Ice Princess, The Red and White Dragon Empress, and now the Grimm Squad, I've got to move out of this town." Another male student sigh, following alongside the other.

My eyes widened, the supernatural was well known in the world. Was this isolated, to this town. Questions began to rapidly fight through my head, my fear steadily increases, but my fears were put down by another male student.

"You're following those stupid nicknames, how were they even named that fast,"

Oh, it's just a nickname they came up with. But that's doesn't answer how they were here. There wasn't enough information for me to make a assumption. Maybe there was no explaination for them being here. I quickly put those thoughts on the back burner, as the bells were about to ring.

As I walk to my next class, I began to process the information that those three spoke of. The Wielders of Albion and Ddraig were females, that went to this school. I really didn't like where this was going. Hopefully I'm not even the main character, maybe the new Red Dragon Empress was the main character.

Being a main character was a difficult job, depending on the story, it could be hell or it could be easy, in this world it will be hell. I rather be a side character. Moving through the hallway, I bumped into a silver haired girl, "Sorry about that," I spoke, backing up, I took a look at her. She was beautiful, like a model, she had a neutral face, a frown was display on her delicate face.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou," I greeted her, as soon I spoke my last name, her face went from her previous frown to a neutral face. "So, you are _her_ brother," her tone was low, aggressive, and demanding. It clicked, she was the White Dragon Empress, Vali Lucifer, her new name was unknown. I would have tread carefully, she was a dragon.

"I'm sorry, may I ask who you are speaking about," I politely asked, her face moved to a smirk. "A perfect opportunity to destroy her," her low voice, reached me, my face was neutral.

"My name is Livan Lucian," she politely greeted, her tone had a drastic change, she had an alternate motive with me. But her last name was ironic, Lucian was a man who constantly ridiculed people who believed in the paranormal or religion. In this world he was an idiot, but in my previous world, he might of been right.

"Pleasure to meet, but I must be getting to class," my voice turned formal, before I got that register I walked off to class. Turning my head back, there was a small smile on her face, she said something that too quick to hear. I began to run to my class.

_—Line Break—_

A man was laying down on a couch, a television in front of it, perfectly positioned to watch from his angle. The visual playing on the television was a young man named Issei Hyoudou. The television was playing the man's thoughts and his surroundings. The man watching him was an old man, he had wrinkles, he was dressed as a gentleman, and his eyes were glowing a blazing red.

The man was Zelretch the Wizard Marshall, the wielder of the second magic, and the troll of the multiverse.

His newest source of entertainment was quite dull, while he enjoy these types sometimes, he wanted something different, he was bored with all these hero types, he wanted a villain. Not a villain of mass destruction but one who would achieve his goal at any cost. That was why pick him, a man filled with determination to grab his dream, his only problem was that he had good morals.

The magician grinned, an idea popping into his head, he needed a heroic spirit that was corrupted with enough power to survive in that world. While the avenger class came into his head, Angra Mainyu was a good candidate he didn't have enough power to survive.

An alter, which one would work? Zelretch's grin widened, Gilgamesh, while he may not be alter in the main timelines, one of other many could work. The television began to rapidly change to different forms of Gilgamesh, it zoomed pass regular versions of Gilgamesh. It stopped on a pale blonde hair wearing pitch black armor. His eyes were a blazing crimson. He was perfect.

_—Line Break—_

I packed up his items, and as the bell rang, I walked out, heading home. I walked out of the school, I saw a card from the sky, from my glance, the card looked regal but it felt corrupted by viewing it. I do not how it felt like it was corrupted, but I felt it was calling me. Against my better judgement I walked over to its drop location. I bent down to pick it up, as soon I touched it, it vanished. I felt pain shoot through the arm that touch it. I grasped it, and began to run home.

I glanced down to my arm it was slowly becoming pure black, covering it up. I felt my body trying to reject whatever this was when suddenly.

_"So you will be my host, child," a voice spoke, it was regal and apathetic._

My eyes widened in fear, as I kept on running. I recognize the voice, it was Gilgamesh, but his voice was different. I was about reach the door of my house, as heard his voice.

_"Allow the merging process through, rejecting will make it worse," _

As I touched the door, my vision faded.

_—Line Break—_

**AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but if I continued on it would interfere with part of the flow. Now what is this mess. Well, this is what happens when someone reads too many fate and SI stories.**

**The 'Is- my' that you see in this, will be the protagonist trying to fit into a person he is not and using their name, he will struggle with this for the first couple months.**

**As for the RWBY characters in this, they are here for a later arc, but they will appear in each chapter, slowly progressing the Protagonist's confusion.**

**The OOC I was speaking about was Zelretch, in canon, he is not an entertainment seeker or an evil person. The reason why I formed him into this character is to steer the protagonist on to his 'route' and for another reason that will be shown at a later date.**

**For Gilgamesh, I picked out an idea I saw online, a fanart for a Gilgamesh Alter. While he seems to be altered in the original world of Fate. This Gilgamesh will be consumed with hatred of people who are content with their life, gods who waste their immortality.**

**Class: Archer (Alter)**

**Alignment: Chaotic Evil**

**Stats**

**Strength: A**

**Endurance: B**

**Agility: B**

**Mana: A**

**Luck: C-**

**Noble Phantasm: EX**

**Skills:**

**Divine Immortality (A): Gilgamesh relentlessly pursued Immortality, after gaining it he ended the age of gods, by destroying each pantheon. This gives him a buff to each stat expect Luck, decreasing it by one.**

**————**

**Now the stats are different from regular Gilgamesh by his new skills which overtakes Divinity. Divine Immortality has more backstory to it that will be revealed later. He has more skills that will be later discovered.**

**His Noble Phantasm will still be Gates of Babylon, but it will be corrupted, in some ways, it will be good or it will be bad.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Review Corner:_

Guest(Guest): Thanks for looking at this.

PasiveNox: Thanks for reading.

Holix25: That was my inspiration for this, but I did a little altering to him, no pun intended.

Akutzu Pentaghast: No, he can not, nothing other than Ea can one-shot anything, I have nerfed him by changing the divinity property of Enkidu, it limits another factor, that factor will be revealed later. Ea will not be used for a long while because Issei is currently a normal human.

Theawsomest5: Thanks for reading, dude.

TheEnderThief: I'll try to keep the hard work up, but I can't guarantee it.

SenseiZero72: Ask and you shall receive.

AN: Thanks for peeps who reviewed my story, as other authors may state, they are the lifeline of us, well most of us. Thanks for other peeps who followed me, 86, I didn't expect that many people to enjoy this. If you noticed, I changed the Title to A King's Rule, instead of a forced villain, I felt it was a better title for this, he still will be a villain, but I wanted to have to change it to his overall goal, and A Forced Villain sounded a bit bad.

If anyone was going to ask if any characters from Fate will appear, Zelretch will only interfere with our protagonist in only direr moments. Gilgamesh will be like Ddraig in sense of a talking voice in his head. I will bring in a couple of characters from Fate, all will either be in their altered states or their normal forms if they are Chaotic Evil. If you want to message me a Character you would like to see in this story, I will try my best to fit them in, unless they can not fit in the overall story. If this goes all according to plan, this would be released on Friday, 10/17/19, If not, I need help or the possible where I release it early.

Anyway, I dragged on for too long, here is Chapter 1: A King's Rise!

**Update for next chapter at the bottom.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate or Highschool DxD they belong to their respected companies.

_Chapter 1: A King's Rise!_

_"Are you fulfilled,"_

I snapped my eyes opened as Gilgamesh's voice boomed around. Opening my eyes I met avoid, his voice still filled my ears. I began to pan around for the source. Getting up from the ground, panic began to set in.

Where am I?

_"I asked if you were fulfilled," _

Is that his voice?

His voice boomed in again, encompassing my surroundings. I knew I couldn't ignore him, I had to answer truthfully, I gulped and answer.

"No, I am not," I hope that was the correct answer, I heard his laugh fill the surrounding.

Please don't kill me?

_"What of those who are fulfilled with their immortality," _

"They are useless, those who have limited lifespan can do more than them," My mouth moved with no hesitation, it was the truth, why have immortality if you have no goal, expect living forever.

_"Then those with limited lifespans may be fulfilled,"_

I gulped, this might be wrong, "Yes, only until they reach their old age where they are not able to do anything."

I heard only silence before he began to laugh. _"You seem to be a worthy successor,"_ Successor, My widened, I was going to be the successor of Gilgamesh.

The void began to shift around me, it formed a room, at the head of it, stood a throne. The throne regal but it was tainted with black. It seemed the building was tainted with black.

_"My throne is now your throne, each step you climb is more to conquering this world," _My feet moved themselves, pushing towards the stairs. I took my step up the stairs, around me were bodies. My will took me up the stairs, I felt sick, but I ignored the bodies.

_"Each step requires a sacrifice," _I took another step, more bodies began to pile, taking a glance at them, they looked to wearing many types of clothes. They were the sacrifice for my goal, I wanted to turn back, but I know I need to push forward.

_"Those fools who squander their immortality," _Another step, the bodies were cleaved in half. I laughed for no reason,

Why.

Why.

Why am I like this?

_"They are the sacrifice, those unworthy of their gift," _another step, the bodies began to pile up, each being more dismembered than the last. Why am I still walking, I can turn back, and live my normal life.

_"Those who don't chase their dreams," _I approached the throne, the bodies became unrecognized, maimed and dismembered. I made my choice and would bath in its consequence.

_"You are their lives' judge," _I took the seat, turning my head to the bodies, I felt nothing. A giant corpse stood at the side of my throne, it was a dragon, its wings ripped off.

_"You are my will, my incarnation, and the true king of this world," _I looked down at the bodies with thoughts, only thoughts of silent judgment.

_"You have made your choice, there is no turning back, on this path, only death awaits, " _My path has been chosen, I shall walk it with a smile on my face.

_"You are no hero or villain, you are the judgment called upon this world, " _Some will see me as their villain and others will see me as a hero, I wonder which will be the majority.

_"The Treasury I hold shall be your tool in executing your task, my successor, " _I grinned, and began to laugh, madly.

_"For now, the process must be complete, " _My grin and laugh did not fade, they only became louder. This was great, the cards dealt to me now give me an edge.

_"This will be the first of many bouts of insanity, successor," _My laughter was amplified as felt power fill my veins, pain shooting through my body. Looking down towards the source, a darken red line began to engrave its self on to me.

After the pain faded, my mind cleared, "What should I call you," I asked Gilgamesh. My glaze down of the stair revealed that the bodies had vanished with the dragon being gone too.

_"You may call me, Mentor. I will call you Successor," _I didn't care what he called me, but anything other than Issei Hyoudou.

"Mentor," I tested it, I don't why but it was fitting to him, my mentor, Gilgamesh, King of Heroes. That thought was quickly interrupted.

_"So you know your Gilgamesh as the King of Heroes," _to which I nodded, did he have a different source.

_"I am known as Gilgamesh, King of All Things," _was he even more powerful than his original version. "Mentor, What did you rule over," I asked. If, he was the ruler of all things was that limited to Earth.

His laugh filled my ears, _"I ruled over all things, from heaven to hell, nothing wasn't in my domain, I conquered all," _his tone was uncaring the past, _"But I will ask some question, successor," _I nodded to have him continued.

_"Did the version of myself gain immortality," _

"No he didn't, If I remember it was taken from him, in his arrogance," I voiced the truth, it was not pretty to a person, that could have turn out like that.

I waited for his response, I was expecting an understanding reply. _"I see, a fool filled with weakness," _his response was harsh, criticizing himself- a version of himself.

_"Now what do you know of this world," _I began to list off everything that would happen in the world. From the original world to the changes that I had seen in this world.

_"This world is no different from my old world, the gods are lazy, unchanging, and idiots, same are these other creatures," _I agreed, I kept finding myself agreeing with him, even if I didn't think so.

_"But this body, Issei Hyoudou had a good idea," _I did not like where this was going, I did not want to be harem master, and gather more.

_"It has been too long since I indulge in pleasure," _Why, why, I thought that Gilgamesh wouldn't be like this, he could have been an overpowered character to help me out and push his desire on me, but no, he has to put on the way of the harem master. How was I going to balance multiple partners? And how would he even feel it?

_"Because I feel what you feel," _Now this was going to awkward, how was this going work, what was the limitations of it, I would have to test it later.

_"Remember you are a king, one lover is not enough for someone like you," _His laughter filled the air. Oh no I thought I got off this topic, "Nope," I shouted, jumping off the throne, and began walking down the stairs.

"I am not doing that," I shouted into the wide room, his laughter ceased, his tone became serious. Dread filled me, as to what caused this.

_"The wizard has finished, we can continue this outside," _my fear returned, now I would have to deal with Zelretch, the ultimate troll of the universe. _"The exit is the entrance of the room," _I nodded as I walk to the door, touching it, my vision faded. Was this going to be a recurring thing?

_—Line Break—_

I opened my eyes to Issei's room. Taking a closer look at it, it was like a pig's nest. At least it wasn't filled with porn.

_"This room is utterly disgusting," _Gilgamesh spoke, his voice pointed the fault of this on me. I looked offended, "This isn't even my room, I have been here for one day."

_"This room looks dusty, have you never cleaned it, " _I looked at everything, it was dusty like no one has gone into this room in months. The alarm clock was still on, the time read 04:35 in the morning, the date was the second of January.

Wait, the third of September. It was twenty-sixth of August when I woke up, How long was my time in that world, it looks like it been a week.

_"The process took longer than expected, that is why the wizard was involved." _

'What do you mean longer than expected, it's been a week,' I screamed in my head.

_"What are you, a bit dull in the head,"_

'No,' I sighed, this was going to put a kick into my plans.

_"Then quit stating the obvious,"_

I need all the time I could get, to first train myself, before canon could start. Hopefully, this wouldn't draw the attention of the devils.

_"The wizard covered for you, he spoke about not having his entertainment spoiled."_

This helps out, but now I had to deal with the troll constantly.

_"The wizard will only inference when needed, you not meet him until the end of your journey," _Gilgamesh spoke in his cryptic tone as if my fate was predetermined. And it most likely was, I was the host to one of the strongest entities of his world. At least Zelretch wouldn't be interfering with my life on a mass scale.

I needed to shift topics to my abilities, I rather know everything now, before I need it in a fight.

"Do I have access to Gates of Babylon," I asked, I wished to continue the conversation from that place. What was that place anyways, the weeb in me said it was like an inner world?

_"One question at a time, and with your thoughts please," _right, I should be doing that.

'Do I have access to the treasury,'

_"Yes you do, however with some limitations, from what I understand from your old world, is that Gilgamesh was collector not a plunderer like me," _

_"Every weapon I touch took their true forms, and split into different routes, you can call it. These routes held powers of light and the dark. For example, the original Excalibur that I hold, was split into two parts, Excalibur Lily, was close to the original but its power was lacking. Excalibur Morgan, the sword used darkness to power it over light. Both can be combined to form its true form, Excalibur Prototype." _

He took a pause, to allow me to process this information. This would be helpful, in dealing with different types of enemies, using this as a trump card would be helpful.

_"Most weapons I have, have done this, I believe one of my advisors called this, The Alter Process. Some weapons as in divine weapons, can not be split, some have done the process while others have stayed in its original state," _

_"A weapon that I used to own before The Alter Process was Enkidu. It was broken and deemed useless by me, it no longer had the property to bind those with divinity," _I was heavily disappointed, now each fight I had with gods would ten times as hard without Enkidu.

One weapon, that could replace it, Ea. An Anti-World Weapon, it could easily destroy anything my path.

_"Ea__ shall not be used, "_

'Why' I had to ask, it was important and a game-changer.

_"The feedback will be too strong, you need to train yourself first, " _I was planning on this before I got Gilgamesh. I thought with at least the stats that I would gain from the card- The card. I scrambled to find it.

_"You won't find it in this room," _His voice halted me, "Then is it in the depths of my soul, where I would fight a magical unicorn with power of friendship," I was mad, all the stress of being born into a new life and having to deal with school again.

_"What, no that's later, and the unicorn is a dragon," Now that was a kicker, I would depth into my soul to fight a dragon to gain the card. _

_"Well not in the depths of your soul, more in the harshness of the void and that's not gain the card," _Ignoring that, I focused on the voice a bit more, it wasn't prim and proper as before. I questioned him about it.

_"My voice eh, well I rather not be professional all the time, there are times where I am informal." _

I understood him, why be formal all the time, when you could do whatever they wanted. Ahh, that would be the life. I felt something shock me.

_"Back on the topic, you fool," _His tone returned to its formal state. I sighed, knowing I would have to deal with this too much.

_"Your card is inside you, always active," _Oh, this meant I wouldn't need to include or install a card. This would save time, I could prepare for an attack, I could work with these drawbacks.

The first test was opening the gateway. I allowed my body to move on reflex, I took the first step in cementing my future. My hand released, I envision a vault of weapons, I chose a nameless Noble Phantasm, as it was analysis, it's stats appeared.

It was a C Ranked Noble Phantasm, a full blade, embedded with raw power. The memories of how it was gained, hit my head. Gripping my head, the gate closed, forcefully.

_"An odd effect, tell me what did you witness," _

"A blacksmith spending years on that blade, he asked local swordsmen to help forge the sword, then upon its completion, his village was attacked, it resulted in his death and your acquisition of it," I relayed the memories, they were vivid, giving every single detail.

_"Structural grasping most likely a sub-skill from it," _That would be the main source of this, it wouldn't mean I would full-on go Emiya but be like him in regards to knowing how to use a blade.

_"It is late, you do not want to be late for this education," _he spoke it with disgust, I agreed with him, I had already completed it and only used a small portion of it in my work life.

_—Line Break—_

"You shall be some fine entertainment, I have dealt the cards, added new players, and given you your win, use it wisely," Zelretch spoke towards the television, "There will be no rest once this starts until its end," his voice reaches no one, but it was full of glee and madness. "You will be last of your _kind,"_

_—Line Break—_

I approached the gates of the school, entering, my senses were quickly overpowered by the smell.

_"You can sense, it seems like you have an inherited trait for magecraft," _

It smelled sinful, an odd but true for a school full of devils. A second smell was there it was as overpowering but in smaller numbers. It smelled dead with blood-stained in it. It could be one of the newer students at this school. Maybe the group from Remnant.

As I thought of reasons, I walked over to my class. It was history, who would want to have history first thing in the morning.

_"Learning of these past events may help you later," _

'Weren't you just dissing education last night,' I screamed in my head.

_"No, I was disgusted with your knowledge of it,"_

'No—,' I was interrupted by Gilgamesh, which put me on edge.

_"Someone is watching you," _who would be watching me, Rias, no she had to watch over my sister if my theory was correct. Maybe, they had alerted to Gilgamesh and his divinity. I took a glance over my shoulder, and spotted a female, she looked like a female Is— oh dear god it was his sister.

Oh, shit! This wasn't good whatsoever, I didn't even know her name or what Issei called her. I smelled something coming from her. Oh, not already, was she already recruited into Rias' peerage.

Damn it, I was planning on including her in my plans. This still might work, she might trust me more than the devils, but that depends on if she had been with them longer.

I caught her gaze, she was glaring at me. Oh, was fury I saw, I wonder what Issei did, or maybe Zelretch did something. If it was that troll, I would need to cope with it and fix it. I detached my gaze and pretended to look dejected. What I didn't expect was what my ears heard.

"This for your good, brother," My ears picked it up when I was far away. She said with such sadness, that it made me sa- not. I didn't care, I didn't know her, she didn't know me, she only knew her brother. A sad smile began to rest upon my face, unexpectedly a dark one forced its way on successfully.

'I wonder what her face would look like, if she found' My smile began even darker, with my thoughts following it. 'I wonder what her pare–,' I was knocked back to my sense by Gilgamesh. The bouts of madness began to start.

_"Each bout will tell you something, that something is only something you can interpret," _

Oh great, one of these, being all cryptic which only leads me further down into insanity– my thoughts were cut off by a bitter laugh from an unexpected person, Gilgamesh.

_"I have seen men like you drop fall into insane for less than that, and you shall be better than them," _

His voice was strained, as talking about a family member after their death. Something behind his voice gave off the feeling of discomfort, and it was pointed at me.

"Class is starting," I cut myself from my thoughts and practically teleported into my seat. I looked at the board, damn it, there was a quiz today.

"Why me," I slammed my head on the desk, it was a mistake as I hit an edge of my notebook. I grasped my forehead in pain. The people around began to laugh, with Gilgamesh even joining in.

I was about to slam my fist on the desk to get them to shut up, but the teacher slammed down his ruler and began to hand out quizzes. Well, I'm fucked.

—Line Break—

The bell rang for my second class, I walked out dejected, I had failed the quiz, I mean what type of question was If the Capital of France is Paris what is the Capital of Germany. Yeah, I circled Berlin but why was The South Pole the only other choice. I don't understand how they correlate.

_"That was truly a question for an idiot, if that man, I will not use teacher for an imbecile like that, does that again, I'm teaching you about everything, " _ I agreed with, and walked out of the classroom, heading to my next one.

'Yeah, that might work, but what about modern topics.' Yeah, that would be a problem, but not that I was complaining, I would have to listen in school If I had him as my teacher, well only somewhat, but it was a win-win-lose.

_"The Wizard, " _

'Oh yeah, I forgot he could do that with the help of the holy grail. I should probably remember this more if I want to be the Ruler Of All.' the title was stupid, it was arrogant but who cares if it was a title that could strike fear into my enemies' heart.

_"That title is a farce, do not wear it. You may wear my domains with pride, " _

'I guess that works, what are your domains anyway, ' I asked curiously, his domain would have something do with ruling and maybe looting.

_"All, " _

I halted in my tracks, All, All, Gilgamesh, Ruler of all, with the domain of all. What does even mean, how does that work, how much do you micro-manage everything?

_"All is within my domain, I merely wish it into my domain, it becomes mine, just as easily I can wish it out." _

I stood dumbfounded, how the fuck was he this damn overpowered, He has multiple forms of legendary swords, Ea, immortality, and fucking _changeable _domains. He was officially the most broken character to exist. If he was my servant he could use his full power, but he was trapped with a card, that was trapped in me, and I couldn't use his power without damn well kill myself.

This was great, I'm fine, I'm not mad.

My calming techniques rolled a critical success. I calmed myself down and began to walk again. Like every person with great strength, they earned it, so I would have to do the same.

_"That is the only way to have true strength, you will earn my power," _

I entered my second class, it was math, damn it.

_"We'll begin training after school,"_

_—Line Break—_

(Add: Issei heading home, meeting his sister again)

School was finally over, I could head home, began my training process. I wonder what I would be doing, maybe some insane training or exercise.

_"Your first step is to speak with your parents about it," _

Yeah, that seems like a good idea, if I got it out the way, my parents would stress over it, and it would leave me the opportunity to have freedom. A problem I would have to deal with was Issei's sister or my sister now.

I opened the door to the house, revealing my mother cleaning the house, my father was most likely still at work, I would need to figure that out soon.

"Welcome home, dear," she said, giving a pause, looking behind me. "Where is your sister," she asked, I saw a bit of worry in her eyes. I assumed she was with ORC if she was changed or maybe she joined Sona.

"I believe she joined a club," I replied, her worry was changed with realization, "Yes, she told me that early, I must be going old," as she spoke that line, I glanced at her body, she looked very youthful, looking to be in her late twenties.

"Don't say that, you still look beautiful, " I turned around, as the door opened, my father walked in, he was wearing a business suit, with a briefcase at his side.

Behind walking in was my sister, Asuka, as I heard from my classmates. It was convenient for me to hear, but I wasn't complaining. Her gaze at me was hostile, it was faked, it seemed too forced. A frown was set on her beautiful face, I wonder what a pleasurable smile would look on her. My thoughts delved into a dark area, I needed to leave. I used this to escape into my room, shutting my door, I slid down it, a dark smile overpowering my willpower.

I needed to control it, or at least direct at something.

_"That would help tremendously, for those you first fight," _

Yes, I could tear them apart, limb from limb, as their allies watched in horror. I slammed my head into the door, to force the thoughts away. It didn't work, my thoughts began worse and worse. I merely sat in my head, in horror, listening to the whispers in my head.

_'Wouldn't that be nice, do it,' _

No, No, I wouldn't do it.

_'Its just one family, you don't even care for them, and you will have to do it in the future,'_

No, No, I couldn't, I wouldn't do it.

_"Swine, stay down," _

I heard the growling voice of Gilgamesh, as the whispers and voice faded away. My vision faded with those whispers.

_—Line Break—_

The next day, I woke up in my bed. It was pitch dark outside, the clock read midnight. I gripped my head, as memories of those voices appear.

_"We will start training, now" _Gilgamesh's voice cut through my head, I groggily got up from my bed. I walked into the bathroom, throwing water onto my face. 'What's first,' I walked out of the bathroom, and clear a space on my floor.

_"one hundred push-ups,"_ I groaned, starting my hellish training for the next months.

_—Line Break—_

I finished the push-ups, sweat pours down my face. I reached for a cup of water. I was stopped by Gilgamesh.

_"Fifty sit-ups," _I kept going for the water.

_"Without that," _Was he mad, I needed water, or I was going to die.

_"Now," _He demanded, I groaned and began, I glanced at the clock, only twenty minutes had passed. Only another five hours of this training.

_—Line Break—_

The next few months were uneventful, I trained, I went to school, and a few run-ins with the devils, Livan, and Team RWBY. It seemed each had steadily gained an interest in me, leading me to become more reserved. But at the end of the second month, I was given the nickname, The Mad Strategist, mostly because of my bored eyes, that were said to 'calculate' everything they came across. This was me dealing with those whispers, fucking psychopaths, not giving one single moment to myself. At least canon was about to start up, so I can hurt things without changing the world too much.

"Irina, this way," I stopped, from leaving the school by a voice, it was Asuka, guiding Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta. I leaned back, spotting them wearing two cloaks. I furrowed my brow, weren't they supposed to appear in the Kokabiel Arc or did Rias fight Riser already?

No, I didn't smell a Phoenix anytime around here. Maybe the timeline was different this time around, the events may happen out of order. I would need to investigate more into this. I grinned, this could work, I could earn the duo's trust, and later gain the trust of the two heirs.

Now I needed to wait for them to be alone. I began to walk over to a cafe, where they would most likely be, why it would the only standing for the past twenty years. If Irina remembered about this, she would suggest this place, or maybe not. It would high chance they would choose this.

I entered the cafe, ordering myself a cup of tea. I drew a book out of my back pocket. Taking a sip out of it, I began to plan for this event. The first step was counting the variable. The first variable I would have to account for was Irina, it would depend on if she just only friends with Asuka or her was friends with the both of us.

The second variable would be Asuka, I didn't know her personality and how she would react, but if she was anything like the original Issei, she would rush after her friends. The third variable would be tricky, how would Yumi, the female Kiba act. Would she be still pursuing revenge or maybe she was fulfilled with living on for her friends?

The fourth variable would be the most dangerous, Kokabiel, how would his personality be, would he be the original or maybe the human-loving fallen angel. He could even be replaced by another person, he was a mystery.

The last variable that would be Livan Lucifer, was she with Azaeal, or maybe back with Ophis. I could not account for her joining the fight with Kokabiel, hopefully, she would. I wonder if anyone else would join the fight, maybe Team RWBY wherever they were from.

The second step, plan for the future. Each variable had to take into account, each could cause a catastrophic change. Each were important to timeline if I wanted it upheld.

_"You have taken my lessons to heart," _Gilgamesh said with approval. Why would I take his lessons to heart, if I didn't have him, I would probably an ok strategist with no power what so ever?

'Why wouldn't I had, it's not an offer I could reject,'

He laughed, _"If you would of, I would have killed you," _I also laughed, a bit nervously. I had to remember to never to insult him, I rather not die too early.

_"Oh come on Nii-chan, Rin-chan is coming to play," _

I gritted my teeth, pain rolls through my head, as a memory flowed in. It was me—Issei— being dragged outside to a playground. It was an odd memory, I felt his emotions flow through me. I let a single tear, as I remembered it. Wiping it away, I regain my composure, hopefully, no one saw me.

I took another sip of my tea, as a jingle of bells entered my ears. I glanced up and spotted Irina and Xenovia entering. It seems like my guess was right, they did come. Now, I had to wait for them to either notice me or for me to talk to Irina.

They were still wearing their cloaks, they seemed untouched, the battle between Kiba and them didn't happen. I took another sip of my tea and watched as the waiter walked up to me.

"Sir, we are currently full, can we have these sit here with you," The waiter, was male with black, he looked average with no outstanding qualities.

"It is alright," I said politely, with a sheepish smile. I watched as the duo walked over and took a seat down across from me. I pretended to draw myself into the book. They began to conversate with one another.

"Irina, where should we began," Xenovia started it, it was quite bold to discuss plans in public or maybe she wasn't that smart.

"Should we discuss it now," Irina asked hesitatingly, it leans into that she wasn't that smart, I guess that what being under just the Church for your entire life does to you. I didn't look up, continuing to 'read'.

Another jingle of bells, I watched as Yumi-Kiba, Asuka, and Koneko walked in the cafe. I spotted that we had three more chairs, just perfect for them. I watched as they walked up to the table, I kept my head down, staying out of their sightline.

"What do you want," Xenovia asked, her tone was dull, blatant. I enjoyed this, I could shape her into my vision. I watched in joy as Irina began to take notice of my appearance even more.

"We want to help you in your mission," Asuka the current leader of the trio said, "With some conditions," she added on. Yumi-Kiba seemed to want to destroy Excalibur here too, but maybe she had more control over herself.

"Why should we take the help of devils," Xenovia carelessly said as Koneko looked at me. Koneko looked at me with an emotionless stare, maybe questioning if I was apart of their group.

"We could make your jobs easier with more people and what about the person who stole it, if they overpowered your guards, what makes you think that you could do it alone," Asuka spoke logically, I liked her, she was like me in strategies and not a carbon copy of a female Issei.

"Should we discuss this with a person around," Koneko spoke up, everyone's gaze turned to me. I closed my book, nervously shifted around and spoke "Sorry, I will leave," Asuka looked at me with widened eyes as did Irina, they finally noticed me. "Issei is that you," Irina asked nervously, hopeful and scared.

"Yes, I am, who are you," I asked hesitatingly, hopefully, my acting would playoff. It was easy to play a nice guy who was too awkward. God, I want to break this act, it was terrible, I had to act like a dense idiot who couldn't get one single hint. "Issei, don't you remember your childhood friend," She pouted, looking slightly mad.

"Irina," I blinked. I wanted to turn this conversation back to the supernatural. After I spoke, she smiled, tackling me into a hug, "So you do remember," I blushed involuntarily, I was still in a teenager's body, with the mind of an adult. It was horrible, at least I didn't have to go through puberty again.

I tried to get out her grasp, but she was too strong for me. I glanced up to spot Asuka looking angry, oh fuck is she a bro-con, oh hell no, that is not happening to me. "Irina, can you release me," I asked still acting weak.

"No," She rejected my question. She hugged me hard, this was an odd feeling. Gilgamesh began to laugh, _"So you have finally listened to me," _

I facepalmed, It seems that Gilgamesh wanted me to have a harem still and Zelretch might have wanted to support him. It was I submit and get one or I preserve and don't get one.

'Wait, didn't we have this conversation before,' I asked Gilgamesh before I noticed all the stares at me and Irina.

She finally released me and I got up, dusting myself off, my tone turned more serious.

"How much do you know of Kokabiel,"

_—Line Break—_

Well, I finished a bit late of my schedule, sorry about that, but the next chapter release is going to be either depending on when I get my edits finished for it.

A quick explanation for the time skip, I didn't want to include all of his classroom events due to them not helping the plotline. The training done in the time skip will be referenced in quick flashbacks.

The pairing is another question that was on my mind, I won't make this a full-on romance story because I suck at writing those scenes, I haven't experienced them to know how to write a realistic one. So all romance scenes will be fantasy, meaning harems can happen, one girl could get him, or he could not date anyone. The most likely pairing will be a harem.

Why did I just into the Kokabiel Arc: This is for a reason, the main one being that I don't him to force his way onto the fight between Riser and Rias.

My writing is not perfect, but if you spot any mistakes please do private message me and I will fix it as soon as possible.

Update: Sorry guys, but I have to delay the chapter due to a new project of mine, a Re:Zero and Fate crossover, and my classes, word of advice don't take AP English unless don't procrastinate.

11/6/19 or 11/7/19

Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter-2

AN: Most references to F/GO are over exaggerations of it. Hey guys, sorry I'm a bit late to the update, I encounter some life problems and I didn't the motivation to continue it, but I found it and finally finished it after a good 5 or 4 months.

Anyways here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or Fate Grand Order. (Why do we write these again? Ah, if some idiot goes to court over this.)

Chapter 2

"Kokabiel?" Xenovia asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "What about the fallen angel, Kokabiel," She asked again, God this woman couldn't get a hint, at least Irina could get it, it seemed the only thing going through her mind is how I knew about the supernatural.

"I-Issei, how do you know about _that_," Asuka asked, stressing the last part, well that means Rias told her about the different races or maybe she found that out herself, or Ddraig could have told her, oh no I'm delving into my theories, I have to stop doing this.

"Why wouldn't I. I know all that happens in this town, even who you are." I watched as Asuka, Kiba, and Koneko's eyes widened. Both Irina and Xenovia narrowed their eyes at Asuka.

"How," Asuka simply asked, glaring at me, how cute. Her and Issei's relationship always interested me, she seemed to like him too much, way more than a sister should. And if she did, I would probably run, If anything that was a place I rather not delve into.

Trying to get off this topic, I clapped my hands together, "Anyways, Kokabiel," I began, "He would be the person with your items." I smiled. "Your shitty Excalibur and what nots." The reaction I got was spectacular. Irina and Xenovia's glares, Irina was really bipolar. One minute she could be trying to jump my bones, next she would be trying to kill me with her eyes.

"How do know he has the Excaliburs."

"Oh, simple really. But I won't take the time to explain it your incompetent ass."

"Oh. Do I have to beat it out of you."

"You can try and you will fail." I laughed. I took a look at the clock. Social Cue Number 1: Looking at a clock or asking for the time to signify that have an appointment soon.

I had no idea why I would use it on Xenovia, the girl hadn't been outside the Church to pick up on it.

"I will be taking my leave," I politely said, almost stepping away from my seat. Xenovia grabbed onto my shoulder and try to force me back down.

"You won't be leaving yet," She spoke with such firm tone, that I blinked, she acted like airhead in the show, I had forgot she had some moments of seriousness.

My smile wilted. "This strength of yours is weak. I do suggest calling for support." I smiled. Her strength was almost passing normal human territory. I guess that was the Church for you.

"But do remember this, touch me again, and I will kill you," a frown surfaced on my face. My eyes took a more ferocious look. Both parties were too afraid or shocked to take action again me.

A sudden smile appeared on my face, I was amused. I again began to walk outside, this time with no interruptions. Exiting the cafe, I glanced through the window, and watched as they regained their composure, and tried chasing after me.

Quickly I walked off, or more appropriately vanished into a different section of town. I walked through the town, spotting a suspicious shop called 'Throne of Heroes' if my assumption was correct than Zelretch would be inside.

I walked into the store, a bell jingled, it seemed to be a recurrence at these stores. I spotted a old man dressed as a gentleman, he looked over and with a smile and said, "Welcome to Throne of Heroes- Oh it's just you," he cut off mid sentence, taking up a more casual tone.

"Greetings, Zelretch," I greeted him, he seemed not to care and moved on to the back of the store. I took a look the store, It had figures of each Heroic Spirit on the top were the strongest while the bottom were the weakest.

At the very top I spotted Merlin and King Hassan, two Grand Class Servant. Well, I still consider Hassan a Grand Class Servant. I heard his footsteps walking back into the room. Glancing over to him, he held a very regal- oddly enough it had similar feeling to it- spear, it matched the color scheme of My armor. It felt more powerful than most things in my treasury.

"This is a spear I had someone make, it is for you," he threw it at me, I caught it, glancing down at it, I twisted it around. The spear was the main was I learned, because it was something Gilgamesh had mastered and then taught to me.

I touched the button at the top, the top of spear detached, now only being attached by a chain. It was like a fiail but as a spear instead of a mace. I spun the spear around, testing it weight and speed. Overall it seemed better than most items in GOB, but the problem was the unknown property of it.

"What's the catch," I asked, looking at the refined texture of the spear. He pulled out another item, inspecting it, "It's a replacement for the chains, as I wouldn't dare have you take on a God without something this effective." he stopped letting me soak in the information. "It is effective on all supernatural creatures, or anyone with anysort deviation from a normal human, the effectiveness is increased by strength of the target."

Good, a weapon to use against supernatural creatures as a whole, and it would work like Enkidu, and possibly even be used on the same level. I looked at the shop again, I saw the heroic spirits figure in a case. Another shelve with nothing on it but same amount of storage.

"Is there anything else," I rather get out of here, fast enough, and he seemed like he didn't want to be here.

"That shelve," He snapped his fingers and pointed towards the empty shelve, now being filled with a figure, the figure was that of Gilgamesh, standing at the top. "That will be showing your group, like the devil's peerage," he stopped abruptly and as suddenly he began, "If they don't appear on there, be very careful of them."

He was very helpful, something that it seemed off, if this was Zelretch I was thinking of, he would leave me to own devices while he would watch me for entertainment.

"Because, I rather not see another betrayal, they are never fun to watch," he answered the question within my mind. Were my expressions that readable to him. I remember how trained he possibly was in looking for facial expressions. He was after all, an Immortal Trolling Vampire.

"You should get going it's already late," Zelretch looking towards the setting sun, from the one window of the shop. I nodded, grabbing the spear, I opened GOB and put it in it.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity," I thanked him and left. I saw a hint of amusement in his smile, he found this being funny. At least the entertainment I provided was worth it.

Right before I left. "You will back, real soon." His trollling voice echoed through the store.

I exited the shop, the sun had set, darkness set in around me. Walking back home, the town sat in silent, the only sound I heard was my footsteps. I looked forward, seeing a flickering street light. The light stopped flickering, and began to bend onto a figure.

Looking at it closer, the figure stood with six pairs of black wings, one too many for any Fallen Angel around here. Each flickering I got a clearer of the figure face. It was a male, his hair was messy, pure black in color, his eyes were odd, being a piercing crimson, his face resembled that of an old European Noble, it was missing imperfection, as if it was crafted by piece by piece.

His looks did not match up with any fallen angel I knew of, if he had six wings that meant he was either a powerful angel that recently fell, or it could be something. It made no sense but those were the two I came up with.

He was staring directly at me, his crimson eyes were staring at me intrigued. I stared back with the same level of intrigued, I wondered on who he was, what he was doing, and why he was taking an interesting on me. My questions were pushed to back of my mind, as he seemed to smile. I walked closer, taking in his posture, it was casual as if greeting an old friend. My eyes widened, who was he. Did he mistake me for someone. Again another cluster of questions passed through my brain.

His smile merely widened as I walked closer. When entering the light, I stopped as he spoke, "It has been a while old friend," His almost regal voice entered my ears, it still didn't give any clue on who he was. An old friend, did he mistake me for someone else, "May I ask who are you," I replied back, he was not taken aback by this he only smiled.

"This would be your first reincarnation, wouldn't it be Gilgamesh," My eyes widened, who was he and how did know of him. Which fallen angel, what was his relationship with this Gilgamesh. Questions I would have to ask him later, If we got around to that. He spoke once again, "Ah, allow me to introduce myself, Kokabiel, The Angel of Stars, and an old friend of yours."

I would need to pretend if I wanted to get pass this, Kokabiel was an insanely strong fallen angel now if he had six wings, his five wings-self was only taken out by Vali with the help of Albion. "H-how do you know of that," I played a weak persona, I needed to see his trust in a reincarnation. "You can drop that, I know about you from the Wizard." Zelretch interfered again within the world, he kept drawing back his word.

"So he told you, huh, then why did you still come and talk to me, if know that I wasn't the Gilgamesh you know," I asked interested, what was his relationship with Gilgamesh.

"Because you can fulfill my goal with me, the one me and him set, a world without gods and devils, one without weakness that they have."

"That includes yourself," I pointed out, to which he smiled melancholy. His wings almost flashing white.

"We have tainted _His_ creations, forcing them into allegiance, taking away their future without hesitation. None are not guilty of this. The devils are even more so, interrupting the Realm of Death. The Angels followed, even if Father was not guiding, they adapted, taking the same approach of the Devils. And soon the fallen will follow."

"Without _His_ guidance, we shall will corrupt His creations further. I will not allow this, no God, Devil, or Dragon will destroy Humanity." I smiled, this version of Kokabiel was already my favorite, with this I could enter into the spotlight, and have backup at any moment.

"This is the reason why I made the pact with Gilgamesh, one of the few who could end this Age of Gods and began the true reign of humanity." A pact and that reason. Kokabiel's plan were planned with his death, as it was too risking to recruit him, but I could recruit him with an army at my back.

"So, you wish to join me,"

"Correct, My light is within your grasp once again, My Lord." Suddenly on my left hand, a tattoo took shape. A Command Seal, it didn't seem to be bound to Kokabiel, odd. I focused my attention back upon him, he knew of its existence.

"How do you know of it?" I saw his features tense for a moment, before relaxing.

"It was a tool used to empower his subordinates during the war." Ah, so he had joined the battle of the three factions.

"May I ask how he died." I glanced at him, his smile had turned to a frown, his eyes turned a blue-ish red.

"Yes, it start-," Kokabiel was cut off by the sound of footsteps, looking towards it, it was the troll walking down with a smirk.

"I'll take it, I'm interrupting something. Well I don't care, both of you come with me." Zelretch rudely interrupted. He gestured to followed, cautiously I followed with Kokabiel behind me.

"The wizard is odd. I do not suggest trusting him."

Kokabiel whispered over. Zelretch heard and laughed.

"I wouldn't trust either way."

As we walked away, the light behind us faded away. We passed through town, the moon looking down on the streets. During night, the town was a ghost town, no one walked around, all shops were closed expect for the convenience stores. The town brought an odd feeling during night as well, to the unknowning it was like something wrong or supernatural was happening, which was correct.

Oh, Kokabiel was in charge of Raynare's group. "Kokabiel, did you send anyone after the Red Dragon Empress." I asked, I really didn't care on who did it, if they were alive it meant more units to use.

"Yes, Raynare's group, they are currently positioned in the Church. Why, if I may ask." He replied, confusion somewhat evident on his face.

"More troops and I will know who Rias will go after next, after all her peerage is her family." I smiled, glancing back towards Kokabiel, I spotted a shadow following behind us.

"Kokabiel, is anyone else positioned here."

"One group, the four sisters." Huh, team RWBY, it would explain a lot, I just wonder why haven't they been noticed by Rias or Sona.

"Do they go to Kuoh High School." He nodded, I truly wonder how they went undetected. The shadow still followed, I grinned.

"We seem to have an stalker." I said loud enough for the person to hear, the figure seemed to freeze in shock. Zelretch had no reaction, but his eyes told the opposite, amusing.

"Kokabiel, can you drag them out." I gesture towards the location, the figure still stood, shock not wearing off.

"Yes, my lord" He vanished when seen by the naked eye. His speed seemed to be top-tier, as expected from a six winged angel.

I watched as he grabbed the figure, putting cuffs of light on their hands and feet, before moving back. The first noticeable thing was the jet black hair and feminine body. She screamed in pain.

"You," The woman screamed out. She was dressed in a school uniform. My smile had widened.

"Devil, What were you doing following us." Ahh, Akeno was the one following, probably sent by Rias but she didn't take too much into account by sending her.

"Akeno, Daughter of Baraqiel. What are you doing following us." Akeno's face blew up in anger and rage, It seems I pushed the right buttons.

"Wait I already know, Kokabiel knock her out." I grinned a little, as terror rose up in her eyes. Kokabiel knocked her out. "Kokabiel, would you replace her memories for me,"

"What to," my grin widened, after all, a spy within the enemy ranks would be nice.

"Change tonight, to her just following me around. And add in a little something special, during her childhood she had been friends with me, and had been completely loyal. Can you do that." I looked at his conflicting face from pure glee and confusion. Quite odd that he would of been confused from that, isn't it obvious.

"What about the magic residue." Ahh, that's a problem, one I would need to solve now. I glanced over to Zelretch who had been grinning along side me. "I'll do it instead," I took over Kokabiel's position, putting my finger over Akeno's head, I channeled my magic through her body. I explored her mind, closing my eyes. I found myself within a black void.

"Oh don't you look nice." A man voice had broke through, looking to the source it was a screen, on it had a young Akeno, looking on in fear at two men looking at her mother. It sickened me to see that, but those were events I couldn't change so I wouldn't dwell on them.

Switching my thoughts to my task, I floated across the void, moving away from the recent memories. Until I reached a month before that event. Within the screen I saw Akeno sitting down with a shrine maiden outfit. This would be a good point to change, I would be changing a major section after all, why not just take it all. It didn't hurt anyone too important.

Another childhood friend situation would work out, I could balance out her and Irina. Speaking of which I would need to deal with, as if she still had feelings for Issei, it could work out, on top of that I could have Xenovia join me instead of Rias. I would need to play in the shadows, but that was being too optimistic.

As I tweaked around some memories, a dark smile crossed my face. While I was going to make her devoted to me, now I was going to make her truly devoted to me as if I was a God to her. I would have her give information to me, and set up a meeting with Rias, so I could do the same. My dark smile turned more cruel, she would torment Rias until she would submit to a meeting. The meeting would need to happen after their rating game.

As I withdrew from Akeno's mind, I heard a soft crying voice, "Mom." It was clear, but I paid no mind to it as I left. No pain was left in my heart, nothing, all it felt was hollow. A bitter chuckle unwillingly passed through my mouth, I ignored it.

I opened my eyes, it seems that only a second had passed, it would be odd, but if used right it could be used to train someone in an instant.

"Zelretch. What is that you want." I asked, as I shook Akeno awake.

"Your seals." He gestured to the command seals resting on my left hand. Hmm, a servant summoning is a high possibility while it could be that I could use these to give out power ups to my allies.

"No need to theorize, It's a summoning." I frowned.

"Alright, let's hurry this up then." I watched as Akeno sleepily blinked her eyes open, "Issei," she murmured in shook, one I knew.

I spoke with a small smile, "Afternoon, Akeno-chan." She went into a hug, I returned it. "Akeno-chan, can we continue this tomorrow." Her eyes widened, but quickly nodded. I patted her head, she blushed, before jumping out of the hug and running away.

My smile had faded away, "I need to work on my skills." Mentally that drained me faster than I had expected, but it's seems that it was working. I turn my gaze to Zelretch who had been watching the entire thing with glee.

"Yes, you chose the correct choice this time." Those words caught me off guard. Did he know the future?

"This time?"

"Spoilers." He said teasing me. I sighed, I wouldn't get any answers out of him.

"Let's go." Zelretch took the lead onto his shop. I had a theory on his appearance here, that would probably servant summoning.

"My Lord, where is he leading us to?" Kokabiel's face was guarded, I had no idea why he was, he trusted him with how I was the reincarnation of Gilgamesh, but not now.

"His shop, Zelretch is a trustworthy character for now." I saw a grin creep up on his face.

"I didn't know you trusted me like that, but you wound me with your words." My eyes narrowed. "Who would trust you with that type of personality." His grin faded away.

"Take a joke." He chuckled, "After all, in these moments of peace you can." The rest of the walk was silent, Kokabiel was paranoid from his recent failure, he couldn't even sense one girl.

When Zelretch unlocked the door to his shop, I was greeted with unfamiliar room. "What?"

"I'm a man who can travel through dimensions, you thought I couldn't do a simple remodeling." It was only an hour, I hadn't expected remodeling in that time.

"No it's odd that you would do it anyways."

"Come on, it's a special time. Your first of many servant summoning." Zelretch led us to a giant summoning circle, where he pull out a prism. I immediately felt despair fall over.

"No, you're using those. Why." I dropped to my knees, remembering the suffering brought upon by that, damn prism.

"Your pain is great, why wouldn't I." Goddammit, he was a sadistic too.

"My Lord, what is so terrible with that prism." Kokabiel spoke innocently, which I found greatly concerning.

"Kokabiel, you don't understand. That prism is the bane of my existence, it was just a gambling device to torture everyone. everything was just Black Keys."

"My Lord." He looked over in concern, but also in understanding. "Do we need to remove it this world." He had already charged up an attack. Such dedication from him already.

"No, it still has it use." Kokabiel reluctantly nodded and move back.

"So, you ready?" I nodded, Zelretch tossed the prism over.

"So what do I do?" I regretted it immediately. He had a wide grin on his face.

"You do a dance and song in this awesome dress I made." He whipped out a red dress that for a woman. He threw it out before I was about to attack him.

"No, I'm kidding. Just place it in the middle and call upon your servant." I placed the Quartz in the middle. "What words."

"Eh. Just make something up. You're good at that." Zelretch shrugged.

"I call upon a servant in my time of need. Come from the Throne." A light illuminated the circle, when the light settled I found two figures in it.

I smiled. Instead of one servant I got two, for the price of one. Wasn't this the jackpot. When taking a closer look I found that the figures were both women.

Jeanne D'Arc Alter and Demon King Nobunaga. Both of the Avenger class and who both had useful backgrounds.

"I, thank you for both accepting my summoning, I am known as Issei, please do call whatever you wish." I needed to be polite. I rather not have them kill me. Even if I was their master.

"Servant, Avenger. I am the Dragon Witch, Jeanne D'Arc, at your service, I do hope that we get along." I got an unexpected reply from Jeanne. I had expected to try something against me, that was probably just me being paranoid. I felt an intense stare from her.

"I am also Servant, Avenger. I am the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, Oda Nobunaga. You may call me Oda." Again another weird reply. I speculated on it, and went with something with Zelretch doing something, he was always a leading cause of something. Oddly enough, her eyes were intensely staring at me like with Jeanne.

"I would like to get down to business." I smiled. "Would you both like to join me, in killing God." I couldn't control myself for some reason, a wicked smile danced on my face, as I waited for a reply.

Jeanne's face turned and contorted in anger, "A shot at killing that _bastard, _I'll take it." Ah, I should address this. "I don't just mean him, I mean every other God in this world." A twisted smile danced on my face.

"Every God in this damnable world, who does nothing but sit on their ass, and when someone bad mouths them, they strike them down. Those who help humanity, they will live." A calm smile settled on my face. It was lie, but one I could allow for it to happen.

"You're madman, but I can get behind that. My Noble Phantasm is under your control, Master." Jeanne spoke, smiling. I looked over at Nobunaga, her eyes were closed. When the suddenly opened, her eyes were lit up.

"Very well. Then, these Gods shall know the name of the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven."

Ah. I didn't think it was going to be that easy. Well. I was expecting hero to help me, not an Avenger class. I'll choose an anti-hero over a hero any day. For a hero won't kill to save you, while they will. I was looking over the fact, they weren't anti-heroes.

I let a chuckle out. It echoed throughout the room. With my cackle, my servants understood they had sealed their fate.

To work with a madman is to fall with that man.

* * *

Ahhhh. Sorry for that update. I just don't know I how to get myself to this. But hey I got to it on 4/1/20. Lit. Anyways, during this lockdown, I'll be doing chapter that are around 3-5k words, maybe every a week or two. Don't count me on that, it's a dream I have.


	4. Announcement(Not a Chapter)

Hey guys, I would like to inform you that I have abandoned this story. I was doing a rewrite of it. This time I will actually have some direction on where to go. Other than that I will mark this as complete and have up the new story the story before the 30th of July.

Anyways thank you guys for reading.


End file.
